


A Deal With A Demon

by ArtWolf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Boners, Boob Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Flexibility, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Incubus!Wade, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Pretty Wade Wilson, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shy Peter, Spanking, Stockings, Strip Tease, Unintentional Power Bottom Move!, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: What happens when Penny gets dragged into summoning a demon out of pure boredom and drunkenness?Well, you get a handsome demon that can't leave until you're satisfied.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, but it's kind of in the background
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	1. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say except that I will be putting what sexual act is gonna be in each chapter. Some chapters won't even have smut but the ones that do, look at the notes and see what it has in store! Enjoy this porn!

This is the last time Penny makes a stupid decision while drunk. 

The morning started normal, with her knocking out some homework in minutes, editing new photos of Spidergirl, which, by the way, was her most impressive work, she went on a little mission with Tony to stop some over cliched science guy, and she went out with her friends. Penny believes that that was the start of the downfall. When she met up with her friends outside of a nice little cafe, they were excited and happy even though it was super cold outside. The young hero still smiles at the news that Harry and M.J were going abroad to work at some super important science place and that Gwen is going to further her career in fashion by moving to California and going to school there. Penny was happy for them, but at the same time, sad because these people were the only friends she has. Well, technically she talks to the Avengers but they didn't count because she was just an alias. Removing that thought out of her mind, Penny grinned from ear to ear and congratulated her friends in their work. Harry was the first to ask if Penny was gonna be alright with them leaving, but the young hero just waved off the question and continued to congratulate.

It was then that Gwen, of course, decided that they should all go back to her place to celebrate how most college kids should do it: drink and watch shitty movies. M.J and Harry agreed wholeheartedly but Penny was skeptical because although she has a super cool healing factor, it was still such ass when it came to big cuts or alcohol. It takes a lot for her to get drunk but that's the problem. She can still get drunk because of her slow ass healing. Unfortunately, Gwen was the queen of charm and convincing because before Penny knew it, she was sitting around a table at her friend's house, taking shots, and talking about a Christmas movie that was on. It had something to do with the story of the Christmas Carol but with angry girls and a token lady killer guy. It was stupid but it was fun to laugh at it. As the night progressed, everyone, including Penny, was either really tipsy or just plain drunk and they continued to talk over all the movies they watched. Soon, it started to get childish, with Gwen talking about how the group should play hide and go seek in the dark or make cookies. Everyone laughed until Gwen specifically targeted Penny for a game.

"Penny, since you're gonna be alone, we should go to the club, and pick you a new 'friend.'"

Everyone giggled around the table as the young girl snorted in her glass and almost spilled over the contents. She blushed heavily at the implications that her friend was going with and she just nervously played with her long-sleeved shirt. 

"Gwen, you know I'm-" 

"Busy, busy, blah blah blah, I work alone, bleh bleh, I'm Spidergirl, bleh bleh- You know...Penny, you are like, so adorable and cute. If I was into girls, I would date you because you have some mass appeal to you. You should have no problem getting your hands on a guy!" 

M.J and Harry side-eye Penny with a knowing and smirking glance as Gwen kept going into a weird tangent. The brunette only sunk deeper into her chair out of pure embarrassment, wishing that her friend would stop. Just then, a slam could be heard on the table and Penny looked up to see her blonde friend smiling mischievously and then downing a shot. With a bit of swaying to her, Gwen gets out her phone and starts to type in something. Harry and M.J started to get invested as well but they were still in their giggly world, still looking around and holding each other. After what felt like hours, Gwen finally yelled an amused A-ha before getting up from her chair and going over to the still blushing Penny. The brunette reluctantly looked at the screen that was being shown to her and she lets out a confused hum. 

"Remember when we were all stupid children, trying to summon some demon that could help us around the house because we were lazy little shits? And then we got in trouble for making a mess because we had to substitute some ingredients? Well, now we're stupid grown-ups! Penny, I am asking you, to summon a demon so that you won't be lonely. You don't have to go out of your house and you can just have fun at home! It'll be fun!" 

"Gwen, I think that's a terrible idea. I thought we learned our lesson when we were younger." 

"Apparently not Harry, because as Gwen said it, we are now stupid adults." 

Gwen nodded her head a bit too eagerly at the slurring couple and started to scroll through her phone. 

"And you wanna know the best part Penny? This summoning requires no mess at all! All you need is a bed, a candle, some incense, and your mind! It's so easy, let's try it out." 

Without warning, the young blonde grabbed Penny's hand and they make their way to the bathroom. Penny loudly protested against this idea and the closer they got to the bathroom, the more the brunette got nervous. 

"G-Gwen! We don't have to do this! I'm fine being alone. W-we don't have to summon a demon!" 

"Come on Penny, live a little, yeah! We both know that this summoning is gonna be awesome as fuck and we both know that you'll be lonely without us here to drag you out of your apartment. Now, get in the guest room. I'll come back with supplies and I'll send you the directions." 

Penny kept up her stammering protests but it failed as she was pushed inside the darkened room and closed inside. She knew she could've just left and stopped this stupid and possibly dangerous skit, but she also knew that whenever Gwen set her mind on something, she would deliver. The young hero sighed deeply and turned on the lights. She soon found herself going towards the bed and sitting on it, thinking about what the hell she has gotten into. Without a moment to think more, Penny's phone buzzed to life and she instantly gets it out. Once opened to her messages, the young brunette looks at the instructions and blushes some fierce. The instructions were, not what she was thinking and seemed so heavily crude and very...NSFW. Penny shook her head but ultimately still thought about the instructions. She was only startled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door and Gwen's smug face appeared. The blonde stepped inside the room with a jar of two incense and a candle and she gently places them on the dresser. Penny watched as her friend takes out a lighter to light up the candle and then the incense. The smells hit Penny hard as an overwhelming sense of calm washed over her. She didn't even notice when her friend slipped out of the room and told her good luck. Penny shook off the feeling and quickly looks at the instructions, which again, are very..unexpected. 

Basically, her main task is to lie in bed and dream of all her....sexual fantasies and then recite the chant which was surprisingly easy and short. Penny gulped loudly as she lays herself on the bed, breathing heavily and nervously. She couldn't even think because of how bright it was and that her thoughts were starting to go a bit wild. She didn't even feel drunk anymore, she was just tipsy but she's still going through with this stupid plan. Nonetheless, she got up from the bed and turned off the lights, hesitantly going back onto the bed and laying down. Penny took in a deep breath and started to calm her mind again. Lavender and vanilla fill the air as Penny sunk into the bed further. With breathy and quiet wording, she started to recite the chant that needed to be said. 

"I want an incubus in my dream, I want an incubus and I will remember my dream." 

Her mind started to fill up with her most secret and embarrassing sexual fantasies and her body started to feel warm even though the heat wasn't on in this room. Feeling a bit weird, Penny starts to wiggle her hips and squeeze her legs together. Suddenly, her body heated up like a furnace and she arched her back off the bed, softly gasping out little breaths. She squirmed around again and bit her lip as she felt her body heat rise. Penny tried to sit up from the bed, but she felt trapped somehow. She felt like some huge mass was on top of her, giving off more body heat and making her squirm. And then, something unexpected happens when she forces one of her eyes open. The room was still dark but what she could make out a big muscular body pressing against her and leaning his hands on hers. Penny gasps seeing this figure and she quickly opens both of her eyes. The figure was still there but it looked down on Penny like a hungry wolf. The young brunette gasped and finally gets the strength she needs to push this figure back. However, as soon as her hands were free and she had the strength to push it off, the figure disappeared, along with the warmth it brought. She was left in the room, gasping and trying to catch her breath as her brain tried to process what just happened. Did she just fall asleep? Was she lucid dreaming? What was that figure? Why did she feel so hot and bothered? Penny hesitantly brought her legs up to her chest and then opened them. She closed them back up in embarrassment when she noticed a very visible wet spot on her crotch, even though it was all black tights and Penny's face burned up even more. Without another moment to think, Penny raced out of the room and walked towards the living room where her friends were. They all perked up when they saw their friend walk out but soon pouted when the brunette grabbed her coat and scarf from the coat rack. 

"Aw, Penny. Leaving so soon? Did you even do it?" 

Penny stopped by the door and looked back at her friend. The couple also seemed a bit curious now and they all had their attention on their friend. Penny blushed harder while uncomfortably shifting her legs together. She rubbed the back of the neck and sucked in a breath through her teeth. 

"I-i did, but nothing much happened other than a calming nap. Anyway, I have to go. I have to...do some work. Bye M.J and Harry, bye Gwen. Sorry again." 

Gwen pouted like a child and sat back down in her chair, mumbling something about stupid internet. M.J and Harry just shrugged and waved their friend goodbye as Penny left out of the door and into the cold. She didn't mind though as she let the air cool her warming cheeks. She didn't even think to hail a taxi. Stupid of her but she wanted to leave. As she made her way back to her house, throughout the walk, she felt a looming presence follow her. It didn't flare up her spider-sense but it still felt like somebody was watching her every move. She quickly picked up her pace and headed back home to just sleep off this weird day and the upcoming hangover she knows she's gonna have. Penny finally let out a sigh of relief when she saw her apartment. The looming presence didn't let up however when she made walked upstairs and started to open her door. She snapped her head around to look behind her but all she was faced with was more cold air nipping at her nose. With a quick shiver, Penny opened her door and takes off her outerwear, not caring where she put them. She was undeniably tired and she barely had enough energy to put on her pajamas. Once her t-shirt was on, she let out a yawn and looked around one last time. The presence she felt was gone but she still didn't trust her tipsy mind with anything. Penny got in her bed and bundled herself up as tightly as she could and started to let her mind finally rest. 

Until, it became the next morning, where Penny realizes her actions from yesterday. Right now, in her bed, the young hero tries to process the big hulking heat that's laying on top of her. It was like the heat from yesterday but it felt more comfortable. Penny almost wants to wrap her arms around it but goes against as she lifts her hand to try and feel what this was. Then, at that moment, she starts to register some lips on hers. They were somehow soft but coarse, and the way they move, a bit rough. Penny screams a bit but it doesn't come out how she wanted. It comes out as a huffy breath and then a gasp when she feels something warm and wet slip past. Penny's eyes widen as the tongue goes around her mouth and starts exploring it like it found treasure. As the tongue kept exploring, it became clear that the tongue in question is longer than she thought it was. With a quick deep breath through her nose, the young hero blinks away her sleepiness just in time to see a figure. Not just any figure, it was the same figure as last night, but it's now, more detailed. The figure now has short blonde hair and no shirt on. His muscly forearms were on either side of Penny and his whole body is pressing against hers. Now awake enough, Penny uses her strength to push off the man kissing her. The man falls back on the bed with a thump and a less than impressive oof, and Penny just grabs her nearby schoolbook. She holds it up, ready to strike the figure that decided to kiss her like she was sleeping beauty. Just as Penny tucks her knees so that they meet her chest, the figure sits up on the bed and looks at the hero. 

Penny would be lying if she said that she didn't think the figure was handsome. And again when she says that she's not blushing. With the book still held high for an attack, she attempts to glare at the man, but all he did was chuckle and coo at her. 

"Aw, did I scare you? I just wanted to surprise you." 

Fuck, that voice. It was deep and rich like honey and it had so much danger behind it. Penny held the book tighter in her hands and scoots back further against her headboard. The man only gets closer with a shark-like smile on his face. Penny bit her lip when she saw how sharp and bright the teeth were and then she notices the eyes staring at her. They were so blue, like such a bright blue. She could see the beautiful sky in his eyes and that's not even giving it justice. Penny then lets her eyes wander slightly as she locks onto the man's body. It was ripped. Washboard abs that could probably break plates with ease, such defined muscles that were so big, such a deep V that probably leads to-

Penny shakes her head violently, earning another chuckle out of the man in question. With all the courage she can muster up, and it wasn't much, she put on her best glare face to snarl at the man. The man holds his hands up but he still had that stupid, admittedly sexy grin on his face that quickly turned into a devilish smirk. 

"Wh-why are you in my apartment? How did you get into my apartment? Who are you?" 

The man just continues to smirk as he slowly places his hands on the bed and he crawls, literally crawls, towards Penny. Panicking, Penny lifts the book higher so she can strike the man, but suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrists. The man was right in front of her at this very moment, and he is so close to her face. He slightly licks his lips hungrily and groans a bit, looking Penny up and down like she's a meal. The man then sits up a bit but only a few inches away and he smiles again. 

"Well, since we're gonna get to know each other a lot more, might as well tell you." 

The man leans in close and smiles widely, revealing those sharp bright teeth again. 

"My name is Wade Wilson baby girl, and thank you for summoning me."


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have: 
> 
> Some slight fondling and groping, with a small side of size kink (blink and you'll miss it) and a WHOPPING helping of sexual tension. 
> 
> Next chapter: 
> 
> Fingering and exploration of the hand/finger kink.

Penny blinks at this man-Wade-for a good while until he pulls away completely, nonchalantly sitting on her bed. He lays down a bit more until he's comfortable enough while Penny sets down the book and feels her throat dry when she sees the way Wade is looking at her. With a deep sigh, she tries to keep her voice from cracking. 

"Well, um, Wade, how did I, um, invite you?" 

Wade scoffs and sits up, still having that shark tooth smile. He looks Penny up and down, making his face contort in a smug and smart ass fashion. 

"Baby girl, we both know you're smart enough to figure out why I'm here. By the way, we need to talk about some stuff-" 

"Wait wait wait! Are you telling me that that stupid ritual worked? Did I summon you? B-but...but that's not possible!" 

Penny gets up from her bed and starts to pace around her room. Wade just turns around and watches with amusement. The young brunette continues to pace around her room while combing her hands through her tangled and messy locks. She kept telling herself that this was all a dream and that the ritual didn't happen. Penny then looks at the clock on her bedside as it read 8:55. Shit, her classes start in 5 minutes and she already has enough late classes for this semester. The school's not far but she still has to get everything ready and she still has to face this demon that suddenly appeared in her. Penny starts to pace more and more, rambling on about how her life is a mess and how she needs to think this. When the pacing looks like it won't let up soon, Wade sighs and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the scene changes, and everything was dark. A light comes on, but from where, Penny has no idea. With a slight adjustment of her eyes, Penny realizes that they are at a long table and she notices the velvet-covered seat under her. She looks around again but then realizes her sudden outfit change. She isn't in her pajamas anymore but instead, she's in a tightly fitted crimson dress that falls delicately off her shoulders, revealing some faint freckles. What got her most attention, however, was how short the dress is and how it almost rides up off her thighs. As fast as she can, Penny takes the hem of the dress and pulls it down as best as she can.

Then, a sudden dark and low chuckle fill the strange room, making Penny nervous and breathy as she wonders what is going on. The young hero adjusts her eyes again and she snarls when she sees Wade smirking and...in a suit? What the fuck is happening? 

"Alright cutie, as much I love watching your beautiful heart-shaped ass pace around, I need to speak with you. You summoned me which means I have to do the boring part of my job as an incubus. Now, any questions before we start?" 

"Uh..yeah, what is this place? Why am I in a tight dress? What're we even doing?" 

Wade chuckles and snaps his fingers again. This time, two glasses and a bottle of wine appear in front of him. Quickly and swiftly, he opens the bottle and pours into them while softly humming some song that sounded familiar. After he's done, he smoothly slides one glass towards Penny and starts to sip his own. Penny catches the glass and looks down at it, getting sick by the minute. She still feels a headache throbbing through her head from yesterday. Before the young hero could think anymore, Wade clears his throat and smiles dastardly.

"Well pretty Penny, to answer your questions, we are in a space I created using my powers. You could somewhat call this a scene of sorts because I thought this would more appropriate of what we're gonna be doing." 

Wade licks his lips and takes more sips of his wine like he's enjoying this way too much, which, he probably is. Penny still looks around confused by this whole situation but she's again disrupted by Wade's voice. 

"But that doesn't matter for now. Let's talk about the main course of why I'm here." 

Penny's face burns as Wade snaps his fingers and a sort of manilla folder appears in the air and then slaps down onto the table. The man opens it up and looks through it with a kind of perverted smile attached to his lips. With each thing that lists off, Wade sighs, bites his lips, or makes some kind of offhand comment about the contents. Penny shifts in her seat uncomfortably and looks down at her wine. She lifts the glass to her lips and sips gingerly, really nursing the glass as best as she can. After what feels like an eternity, a sharp flap comes from the table, and Wade places his elbows on the table with his hands holding his chin. Penny sees the hungry smile that's spread across his lips and the young hero looks down, too flushed to look him in the eye. 

"You are interesting, indeed. All those dirty little things you keep secret. How long have you been such a kinky little minx?" 

Penny snaps her head towards Wade and huffs out her cheeks, now angry that this man she's never met before is now saying these stupid things. In that stupidly sexy voice of his. 

"I-i-what're you-eh...I don't know what you're talking about! I have nothing to hide!" 

"Did you forget about your superhero gig? Is that not a secret?" 

"It's a half secret! Most people I trust know my secret. Wait a minute, how much is in that folder?!" 

Penny shuts her mouth up and flushes more when she realizes how shrieky and whiny her voice has become. She only gets this way when she's really angry. What was she so specifically angry about? If Wade is a demon, then, of course, he'd know something as feeble and as weak as her secret identity. Wade chuckles and laughs again, downing the rest of his wine and then pouring another with that still hungry and now evil smile. 

"Aren't you just adorable? Like a little puppy whining about not getting played with enough. Don't worry, that comes later." Wade winks and Penny looks down at her glass again. This guy is enjoying this situation way too much. "As for how much is in this folder, why, it's all of your stats baby girl. Including some interesting things." Wade flips open the folder again and pulls out a piece of paper with a picture attached to it. Penny lifts her head in time to notice that the table suddenly became way shorter and Wade right across from, that shark tooth smile and piercing blue eyes staring right into her soul. The picture itself was just a small frame of Penny smiling. Nothing out of the usual but then she notices the paper. It was a medium list of something Penny didn't catch in time before Wade turns it back around and looks at it himself. 

"What I have here little puppy, is a list of all your kinks and fantasies. Everything you want to do is right here, laid out in front of me. And before you try to deny some of these things, I should tell you that I'm still a demon, meaning I have powers. That includes mind reading." Penny gulps. She starts wondering why'd she do this in the first and how long it was gonna be until this 'meeting' was over. Wade hums lowly and takes a few sips of his wine while looking down at the list. 

"All of these fantasies are so lewd. I mean, a servant role play, voyeurism while only slight, humiliation? I didn't believe anyone when they said that the quiet, most innocent looking ones were the kinkiest, but man, you're blowing my mind. And the fact that you're still a virgin, surprises me to a tee!" 

Penny snatches the paper out of Wade's hand and looks over it herself, grumbling and looking intently at all of the details. Her eyes widened when she realizes that all her deepest and dirtiest fantasies were on the paper and it took up most of the page. She grips the paper tightly and she feels embarrassed beyond anything. She looks down and feels her eyes swell, threatening tears that may never come. She hears a chair squeak and some heavy footsteps but the brunette doesn't do much except look at the paper and think about all the times she thought of such lewd things. Suddenly, her head gets lifted and moved to the side until she is faced with those ocean blue eyes. Wade's face is closer than she thought and she tries to lift her hand to push him away, but the way that Wade's hand is gently caressing her chin and way his eyes were staring at her made her naturally relax in the hold. Wade chuckles and gets closer to Penny, getting behind her ear, making her feel his hot breath on the shell. 

"Don't be an embarrassed little puppy. We're both adults here, and we both know what we want. No need to be shy about something so...natural and honest." 

Wade comes in and bites Penny's ear lightly, making the young girl shift in her seat more. Wade slowly goes down further and starts to leave light kisses on Penny's neck, moving his head every which way to get every inch of the girl's smooth, pale, and sweet skin. The young hero beneath him quietly whines while trying to push him but her hands were shaking and her breath becomes shakier than it should be. Wade smiles into the skin and pulls away, standing up straight and going behind Penny, who is racking her brain around the sensation she feels, all these stimuli she's getting. Once Wade is in position, he lands a light and breathy kiss on Penny's shoulder and with his hand, he places gentle fingers on her other shoulder. This causes Penny to gasp and wriggle in her seat, not expecting such gentle and warming hands on her skin. Wade proceeds to kiss Penny's freckles, lightly humming with each one he touches while both of his hands move to her arms. The touch on her skin was so delicate and soft like Wade was touching fine china. Without realizing it, Penny lets a sigh of pleasure puts her hand in her lap, letting the safe and soft touches take over her. 

The pleasure and relaxing moment gets a bit intense when one of Wade's hand suddenly cup Penny's boob, making the hero gasp and almost leap out of her chair. The soft kisses that were littering her neck and shoulder became hotter to the touch and the hands became more frisky, more..adventurous. Penny lets a small moan when both of Wade's hands start to cup her breasts, fondling them and giving more friction to Penny's sensitive nipples. The young hero bites her lip and makes an effort to keep in her moans but the demon behind her chuckles darkly and presses his lips on her neck. 

"Don't keep in your sweet sounds baby girl. They are heavenly to me." 

Penny wants to make a joke or laugh at the sheer nonsense that is that statement. However, she couldn't do it. She let a few gaspy sighs out and a few shaky and quiet moans here. Penny could feel herself getting hotter with each kiss and each type of friction she experiences. The way that Wade's hands were feeling her, the way that Wade's muscular figure was pressing against from behind. It almost felt too much for Penny. Wade smiles into the young girl's shoulder and he smoothly strokes Penny's sides until he makes it to her thighs and legs. Wade curses slightly and he suddenly and so roughly grips the thighs and legs. 

"Fuck. For a girl so innocent, your body is a walking sin. I just want to-" 

He cuts himself off as he sucks in breath while trailing fingers up and down Penny's inner thigh, causing the hero to arch her back a little bit. Wade continues his movements until his fingers are lightly pushing up the hem of the dress, exposing more skin. The demon licks his lips and suddenly stops his moves altogether. Wade removes his hands slowly off of Penny and the young hero lets out a long and deep shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding. Wade backs away from Penny and lifts her glass of wine, downing it and then making that wide shark tooth grin. Penny sways a bit, not yet connecting that the soft touches she felt were now gone. Wade bends back down to Penny's neck and he nuzzles into it, making Penny lean into the touch and making her hum in content. 

"We'll continue this little secret rendezvous tomorrow little puppy. That's all the time I have you have for now, but don't worry, we'll be getting to know each other." 

Wade slides off the shoulder and gets in front of Penny with a smirk. Penny's eyes were unfocused and clouded with pleasure as he leans in and kisses the young hero on the corner of her mouth. 

"Be a good puppy while at school and maybe later you'll get a treat." 

With a snap, the scene changes and Penny is opening her eyes to see her ceiling. Penny lifts her head slowly and looks around with nervousness as her breathing picks up again. Was Wade toying her? Did he just make her hot and bothered for his gain? So many questions filled Penny's mind but they all abruptly stop when she hears her alarm going off. The young hero turns her head towards the blaring clock and she notices that the time. She blinks at the time, rubbing her eyes also and then just grabs the clock and shakes it a few times to see if it would change. It's 7:30. The time glares at her and Penny drops it in shock and awe. Did-did time just go backward? Penny gets out of her bed and thinks for a minute about everything that happened. She summoned a demon, that demon followed her home to her house, she talked to the demon, that demon fondled for what feels like hours, and now, her clock was telling her that she has enough time for work. She felt a bit of gratitude for this miracle but Wade isn't here so she just mumbles a thank you to whatever. As she gets up from her bed, she starts to think back at her time in that weird space she was in. How Wade talked about her..fantasies and ideas, how Wade's soft hands felt on her body- 

Penny shakes her head and, as quickly as she could, walks towards her closet so that she could get some clothes for class. However, Wade's lingering touch gets her squirming. She thinks about those last words Wade said to her and how they sounded so..promising and so enticing. Penny gets her clothes from the closet and steadily puts them on, but she still thinks about Wade and her so-called 'treat'. It sounds stupid and humiliating but something in her flares up when she thinks about her 'treat.' Something dormant and untouched. Penny is still anxious about what Wade was planning, but that flaring feeling inside of her wants more. She needs more, wants more. 

She craves more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be completely honest with this chapter, I was listening to baby making music while writing this chapter and so that's why the chapter became so slow and sensual. Just listen to I Wanna Write You A Love Song by David Oliver and you'll get why this chapter is like this.


	3. Finger Licking Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade relieves a stressed out Penny. 
> 
> Chapter has:
> 
> Fingering and exploration of hand/finger kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems a bit weird to you guys, this is because this was going to be two chapters separately but then I realized that the chapters would be really short so I tried my best in just combining the chapters! Still enjoy!

As Penny finally makes it to her class, she couldn't help but think about what happened with her while she was still at home. She couldn't help but think about Wade and the way that he talked with her. Mostly, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous because apparently, this demon knows all of her secrets and kinks and he just nonchalantly says that he has a job to do. Now Penny is silently freaking out over everything and being way too skittish for her own good. She knows she has nothing to worry about but that won't stop her from thinking of so many things that could go wrong. 

The rest of the morning was terrible as Penny gets all her work done but she was so tired and restless that the easiest stuff for her is now so difficult all of a sudden. Her movements became a little sluggish as she walks through the hallways towards her classrooms and she barely processes what's on the board anymore, she just stares blankly in the distance and makes quiet hums of content as she nods off and tries to sleep but a loud noise or something picks up in her ear, making her jump in her seat. Ignoring all the weird and concerned looks on her classmate's faces, Penny dismisses the whole thing and continues to try and learn. 

After hours of slugging around inside her building, Penny almost cries in relief when she realizes it's lunchtime and that means she has a huge gap in between her classes. During this time, she goes into a nearby restaurant on her campus and finally gets some coffee and a burger. As she sits down and starts unwrapping her burger, her spider-sense creates a low buzz. Suddenly alert, she looks around to find what danger is causing her senses her to buzz so quickly. Just as quickly as it came, her senses stop dead with no fading or anything, just stops dead on arrival. Confused, Penny picks up her coffee and slowly drinks from it, still looking around nervously, waiting for the buzzing to start back up again. Then, something flashes beside her and sits, making her spit some coffee out and sputter a bit. 

A few worried faces flash their way in her direction but she just waves them off, trying her best to give off a good smile. As the bustling of the restaurant kept going, Penny continues to sputter softly, she flinches when she feels a strong hand wiping off her cheek. She smacks the hand away and is about to scoff but her mouth closes when she sees that smug look on the familiar man's face in front of her. Penny rolls her eyes and grabs more napkins, ignoring Wade's constant need to try and wipe her off himself and try to be sexy about it. Penny continues to damp herself dry and as she lifts her shirt slightly, Wade decides to loudly exclaim and praise her skin. This is the final straw for Penny as she stares daringly at the man beside her who she now realizes is wearing a very tight muscle shirt. So much for a good day.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get on my campus?!" Penny hisses as the demon shrugs his shoulders and picks up the younger girl's untouched burger. Before Penny can protest, he takes a ripping bite off the burger and sets it back down on the table, smiling happily and leaning cooly on the booth seat. Penny looks around again, wondering why nobody is seeming to notice this sketchy buff guy who looks like a muscle head, coming in here and just tearing off bits of her burger. The young brunette flushes when she's suddenly feeling a hand patting her head softly and even leaning her towards a muscled chest. Wade just smiles and looks at his flustered client. 

"Relax little puppy, no one can see me. Ah, the beauty of being a demon. You get to choose who sees you and get to mess with your client as much as you want to. By the way, how're you feeling today? I hope you're ready for later because we have got to get started on some kinks and fantasies baby, otherwise, I'd be out of a job and in hell, that doesn't bode well for anyone-" 

Penny stops Wade's chattering by getting out of his grasp and sitting, shaking off her head to get rid of her excessive unnecessary blushing. With quick movements, she takes out her phone and holds it to her ear, looking at her book and only side-eyeing Wade. The demon catches on and just leans his arms forward, smiling and praising Penny on how smart she is while trying to place his hands on her hips. The young hero scoots further towards the wall and continues to look at her book, not caring about the stupid pout that's on Wade's lips. 

"Okay, this morning....I want answers on why you're here. Because, if I remember correctly, you were too busy looking at my profile and fondling me to explain your actual job. " 

"You know, I did kind of disobey orders and reversed time for you. Come on, am I the coolest, or am I the coolest." 

Penny rolls her eyes and scoffs, flipping her book and looking around again. 

"Thanks, Wade. Because of you, I made it to my class on time. But you're still explaining what your job is." 

Wade slings an arm around Penny's shoulders, effectively getting closer as he leans in close to his client's ear. Penny feels herself shudder at the hot breath on her neck. Wade smiles at his success of making Penny squirm and he continues to get as close as he can to her. Penny prays to Thor that she can hurry up this conversation. 

"Alright, I guess we're still into the boring part of my job." Wade clears his throat and with elaborate hand movements and a very monotone voice, he introduces his job. 

"My name is Deadpool, or Wade, because at this point, who cares? I am the incubus you summoned. It is my job to please you. That means that I must go through all of your fantasies and kinks until you and I are satisfied. Blah blah blah, enjoy. Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about kinks and fantasies, shall we?" 

Penny blushes red and looks at Wade, brain finally realizing that this is happening and it's happening right at her school. She runs her fingers through her hair and even yanks it a bit out of nervous habit, earning a purr from Wade. Penny ignores it and tries to calm down her breathing but she just can't find a way to do it when the man next to her is so close. The young hero takes in a deep breath and sighs, grabbing her coffee and pressing it to her lips. 

"So, you mean to tell me, I have to fuck you for you to leave me alone." 

"You know, it's not always about fucking. But yeah, some sexual act has to be done. My boss down below says that one sexy fantasy or kink or both has to be done...well not every day but, more like whenever you want to. I'm gonna be like your abandoned sex toy that's hidden in the bottom of your drawer-" 

"S-stop! Just s-stop talking. Geez, you're so inappropriate at the wrong times, you know that?" 

"Well, duh, I'm an incubus, we can be as inappropriate as we want. Meaning I can talk all I want about your sexy curves that could rival most succubi down in hell." 

Wade ends his sentence in a deep and hungry growl as Penny's face turns into a tomato at this point. The last thing she wants is to be all hot and bothered during class. She aggressively pushes the older man off of her and Wade crashes onto the floor with a thud. Penny puts her phone away and gathers her things, making sure she gets her coffee and burger. As she walks by Wade, who is just lying on the floor looking playfully offended, she looks back and scoffs, walking by the garbage can on her way out and throwing away the burger Wade bit off of. Finally, when she makes it out of the restaurant, she looks at her phone again and notices that she still has 25 more minutes until her class starts. She sighs and starts running as fast as she could towards her next building. Without so much of Wade in her way, she makes it to her class with 5 minutes to spare, thanking anybody who could hear her. Once she's at her desk, she scans the area and makes sure the incubus isn't gonna come into the classroom or something. To her relief, only her professor comes in and class starts normally.

After a long day of college, Penny slugs home and starts to get changed for patrol. With a few glances around her room, making sure Wade doesn't peep or anything, she quickly puts on her costume and starts to get everything ready. Once her web-shooters are on properly, she carefully goes out of her window and starts her daily routine of swinging around. If there's one thing Penny loves more than coffee and science, it's her love for being Spidergirl. She perks up at the feeling of adrenaline rush as she dives and catches herself on buildings, looking down below at her fellow New Yorkers walking around, some noticing her and some ignoring everything and just walking along. She lands on a random rooftop and sits on the ledge, looking out for anything that may look out of place. She presses lightly on a button on the side of her mask and a buzzing sound of a police scanner comes on, silently still and with nothing to report. She frowns as she silently sits on the ledge, listening more intently as she starts fiddling with her shooters. After what Wade said and all of her work being swamped on her, she needs to take a load off and ignore everything. Just focus on her job protecting the city and not on the crazy incubus she accidentally summoned. As her thoughts were starting to drift off, she heard a sudden radio fuzz in her ear and a muffled and urgent voice comes through. 

"All units, all units stat! We have a bank robbery! I repeat! The armed assailants have guns and what appears to be a bomb. Get bomb squad down here now!" 

Penny perks up and stands up, brushing herself off and putting on her game face. She steps back a few steps before running full speed ahead and jumping off, shooting her web as soon as she gets far enough. Penny swings around the city as fast as she can, looking out for the bank that was being called on during the radio call out. She sighs in relief when she finally makes it but she doesn't relax as she sees a lot of officers pinned down by bullets and hiding behind police cars. Penny detaches herself from her web and skillfully flips in the air, landing perfectly onto a vacant van. As soon as she lands, one police officer and a member of the bomb squad look at her in terror. They both look at her and Penny listens up closely because last time she didn't listen, she almost got a policeman shot. 

"Thank goodness Spidergirl! We're pinned down on all sides and no cop can get through. The Bomb Squad is trying to get a good look at the bomb the criminals have but so far, all the info we have is that it's a deadmen switch. If the leader lets go of the button, then we don't know how many bombs will go off." 

The Bomb expert nods his head slowly at everything the policeman says, making sure he adds his little notes in there for good measure. Penny looks at the scene intently and stands up on the van and using her improved eyesight to look inside. 

"No hostages inside. That's good. Only about 4 men inside with basic machine guns and grabbing armfuls of money, two of them are pinning the police officers down. Hmm, all of them seem pretty standard though. Alright, I'll try my best officer, expert. Off I go!" 

She shoots out a web onto the side of the building and she is soon crawling on it as fast as she can, making sure to focus. She feels the rush of adrenaline as she makes it onto the roof and takes off the grate, slipping inside and crawling around, trying to find the right entrance to go through. After going through the ridiculously heated ducts, she hears yelling and commanding coming from a vent and she crawls towards it, smiling when she sees all the criminals getting the money together and gloating about how they got away with it. Not if Spidergirl has anything to say about it. With a swift kick, the vent crashes onto the floor along with Penny. Once she makes her appearance, all the criminal's attention was on her, which is good because now police can take care of their injured. The fight goes on as usual with Penny letting go a bit and knocking out or webbing up the assailants. Now the one she has to worry about is the crazy one with the switch. Switch guy points a gun at her as he waves off the button in his hand, smiling evilly as he does so. 

' He kind of smiles like Wade. Except, crazier and less hot- PENNY FOCUS. Now is not the time to be thinking about Wade.' 

She shakes her head slightly, causing the bomb guy to give off a confused look on his face. After she gets done clearing her head, she gets into a ready stance and readies herself to launch at the man, using all her strength to press down on the button and get the man off of it. Soon, the man starts shooting at the hero, laughing maniacally as she kept dodging the bullets and finding stuff to hide behind. As she hides behind the counter and with the man taunting her, sounding like he's reloading, Penny quickly activates her mask and tells it to do a quick search of the building and tell her where the bombs are. The shooting starts back up again, debris flying everywhere as the relentless hail of bullets come for her. Penny waits with bated breath as the search continues, thinking of a plan for when she finds out where the bombs are hiding and how she's going to get the man out of here without leveling the building. After what feels like hours, her barrier becomes unstable and has too many holes close to her for her liking but the search finally ends, and her mask reports back to her. 

'Spidergirl, there seems to be no bombs detected in the building.' 

Penny sputters but is interrupted when another hail of bullets comes down on the already abused counter. 

"Are you sure Karen?" 

'Positive Penny.' 

"Alright then, that makes this much easier."

She quickly sits up and jumps with all her strength onto the counter and shoots a web towards the gun. With a dazed look in his eyes, the bomb guy looks at the webbing and Penny takes this chance to shoot another web at the man's other hand holding the button. In a more relaxed state, not entirely relaxed however, she webs up the guy and effectively pins him to the ground. The bomb guy yells his head off but Penny ignores the threats in favor of going outside and telling the cops about the so-called 'bomb threat.' Everyone thanks Penny and she quickly swings away, blowing out sir as she feels some of the stress fly away from her body. 

The rest of the night is pretty tame. She stopped a wannabe robber in an alley, saved a cat from being run over, saved a child's toy from going down the sewer, and being claimed by Pennywise, and she stopped a drunk guy from starting a fight with randos on the street. Her night was going well and she soon found herself crawling back through her bedroom window in small strides. As soon she gets in and takes off her mask, her lamp comes on and none other than Wade is laying on her bed, looking comfortable while reading some random book. His smile is wide as he sits up and eyes Penny. Without saying another word, Penny walks towards her drawers so she can get herself some clothes. She blushes as she can practically feel Wade watching her every move. Penny slams her drawer closed and turns around, looking at......her demon? and eyeing him dangerously. 

"Okay, you need to stop doing this." 

"Doing what? I haven't the faintest of an idea of why you're so irritated. I'm just doing my job in making sure you're not stressed or anything. You seem that way, with all your work and all that fighting you did. By the way, did anyone ever tell you how much grace you move with while in that suit because, hot damn! And might I say, that suit does such wonders with your curves. I mean, look at you! So curvy, so delicious!" 

Penny blushes more and she disappears in the bathroom, quickly discarding her suit and turning on the water. She hopes that the steam from the shower effectively gives her reasons why she's blushing but she knows that Wade will just deduce it and not let it go. With a quick scrub of her body, making sure her hair gets treatment too as it is matted with sweat, she steps out and puts on her usual pajamas of a loose-fitting shirt and some shorts, praying that Wade is still not her bed. Unfortunately for her, not only does she see Wade on her bed, but, Wade is lying there, with his shirt off, sweatpants on suddenly, and still reading that random book. With a sigh, Penny walks towards her laundry hamper and places her suit in it and then grabbing a nearby scrunchy on her desk. As soon as Penny pulls her hair up, Wade snickers a bit and looks at the brunette like she'd done something bad. Penny stares back at the demon but that only increases his snickers and makes him look through the flip through the book pages again. Rolling her eyes, Penny walks over to her desk and sits in the wheeling chair, rolling her shoulders and trying to get out all the knots she has in back. She soon starts digging in her backpack for her books and papers but stops when a hand gently grabs her wrist. Penny groans and looks up at Wade, who is looking a bit too serious for such a playful and annoying demon, as far as she's concerned. When Wade doesn't let go of Penny's wrist, the young hero gives up and sits back in her chair, still looking at Wade who is now smiling. 

"Any reason why I can't do my work?" 

"Yes, it's a very explanatory answer. Let's see, um....oh yeah! You are way too stressed to do anything right now." 

"Huh...Wade, I don't have time for this, I have work to do and-" 

"It'll get done, don't worry yourself. You're a smart baby girl, I know you are. Which is why you can postpone all work and leave it for tomorrow or later on." 

"What? Wade, you're not making sense. What do you mean by later on? It's-" 

Penny catches a glimpse at the clock on her nightstand, green numbers showing 1:40 am. Her mouth gapes open and she rubs her eyes, trying to see if this is a trick from Wade or not. She then reaches for her phone and clicks on the power, looking closely at the time. She silently curses as she comprehends what's happening here. Wade gently snatches Penny's phone out her hands, placing it on the desk and then bending down to meet the young brunette's eye level.

"Yeah, you see, I don't like it when a client is stressed out. What you need to do is relax and maybe do something that de-stresses you. Maybe some T.L.C." 

Penny finally snaps out of her daze when she notices how close Wade is to her face. She swallows hard and flushes even harder as Wade does his shark-toothed smile, showing off his sharp canines and getting closer to her face. Penny bites her lip a bit and turns her head slightly, not wanting any more eye contact with the man that's making a suggestion. 

"Are you saying....that we....um...should...we should...fuck?" 

Wade snorts and then goes into a hearty laugh, though not mocking. Penny blushes heavily and looks down, feeling herself get embarrassed as the laughter continues. Soon, the laughter becomes mere chuckles as he looks straight at the blushing virgin below him. 

"Well, that's a laugh. See, there's a huge elephant in the room for us two and that is you. You, my lovely puppy, are a virgin! Like Britney's song. Extra virgin olive oil! I may be a satanic demonic bastard that may play way too much for my good, but one thing I have is morals, no matter how fucked up they are. My rule is that my summoners can be anybody and so far, that's what has happened. From horny girls wanting to explore, all the way to the girls who want more fun in the bedroom, I've seen them all.

However, you are very much a rare treat because you, in about the years that I've been alive and seen some shit, are the first-ever virgin I have ever had. I mean, you summoned me when you were drunk. You're too shy to admit all of your deviant thoughts! I mean, you're so shy, even when you're horny and live in an apartment all alone, with no possible way of getting caught or being heard, you don't touch yourself."

Penny tries to deny those facts but she's stopped by a finger pressed against her lips. That weirdly makes her quiet down and tense a bit, making Wade take notice and smile. 

"No talky puppy, just listen. Where was I? Oh right, you being a shy little virgin. You have so many kinks and fantasies that are so wild for you to start with so we're gonna take things a bit slow and then work our way into sex. We'll discuss all of this but until then, how about we explore a bit of a kink you've had while doing something naughty." 

Wade removes his finger from Penny's plump lips, quietly cursing as he sees the bottom lip bitten nervously. In a swift motion, Wade wraps his arms around Penny's hips and effortlessly picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder, much to the younger's dismay. She was soon plopped down on the bed, Wade following along, crawling on the bed with a devious look in his eyes. Penny huffs and blows a hair out of her face as she sits up and crosses her legs. Wade gets behind her and picks her up again, plopping her down on his lap with ease and scooting into the middle of the bed. Feeling embarrassed, Penny tries to wiggle her way out of the demon's grip but fails as Wade gathers both of the brunette's wrist in one hand and with the other, softly caresses it under Penny's chin. The young hero's eyes widen as she feels the strong fingers making her look up and lay on Wade's broad shoulder. Penny makes a small whimper as those fingers go to her neck and just sit there, feeling her swallow hard and nervously. 

"Come on Penny, I can smell the nervousness from you. Just relax, close your eyes, and pretend that you're in your mind." 

Wade's voice is calming and deep like he's talking to comfort. Penny swallows hard as she feels Wade lightly suck in a breath as his fingers go back onto her chin and then the index finger lightly brushes against her lips. The young teen gasps feeling another finger brush against her lips. Penny feels herself start to squirm, getting so immersed into the feeling. Wade smiles letting go of Penny's wrists so they fall to her side. With slow and lingering fingers, Wade wraps an arm around Penny's middle, keeping her close to his chest as he uses the other hand to slowly uncross Penny's legs and spread them. A low hungry growl leaves Wade's throat as he buries his nose into the young teen's neck, lightly kissing it while his hand acquaints itself with Penny's leg. Wade swiftly and effectively makes Penny whine and whimper, making her try to cover up her mouth. The demon shakes his head and uses his unoccupied hand to remove hers away from her mouth. Wade leans into Penny's ear and starts to bite gently, tugging on it slightly. Penny feels her heartbeat get faster as the hand on her leg makes it way towards the waistband of her pajama pants. She stifles a whimper and Wade stops his movements, lifting his head a bit to press a kiss on Penny's neck. 

"How're you doing puppy?" 

Wade rubs Penny's stomach lightly, making the young teen let out a gaspy breath, really thinking about this moment. 

"I-i'm f-f-fine." 

The demon smiles and strokes her stomach again, making his way back to Penny's waistband. Penny feels her legs tremble as Wade finally digs his hand into the waistband and gradually makes his way to his goal. Penny lets out a gasp and, without thinking, closes her legs, stopping Wade's hand from going further. The older man stops again and tries to retract his hand but Penny tightens her thighs to trap his hand. 

"S-sorry. I got nervous. It's just kind of surprising me right now. L-like you said, I...haven't done many sexual things, including...m-masturbating. This is...a very new experience for me, so..um...pl-please be...careful." 

Penny opens her legs as calmly as she can, letting the demon's hand go. Without a second thought, Wade curses under his breath and continues his path until he gets to the clit, lightly pressing it. Penny squeaks loudly and holds on tightly to the sheets below. The demon bites his lip and as he gently starts stroking through Penny's folds, teasing a finger at her entrance. The room fills with soft pants and whines from Penny as Wade continues to stroke her, even groping her breasts over her shirt. Penny feels herself get hotter and wetter as Wade gets more erratic and bit rougher, eventually teasing her entrance more and more. With a finger still prodding the entrance, the young teen chokes on a whine and sob, making Wade start to kiss Penny's shoulder calmly, shushing her and calming her down. 

"Alright baby girl, are you ready? Once I start, I won't stop until you either pinch me really really hard or say stop and slow down." 

As soon as Penny nods her head with a quiet groan, Wade starts to slowly penetrate her entrance, causing Penny to throw her head back and let out a loud strangled moan. Smiling, Wade lets his finger slowly go deeper in, making Penny shudder and pant with a shaky breath. The older man lets a pause ring out in the room and squirms, trying to adjust his semi-hard. With a final warning and telling the young girl to breathe, Wade goes down to the knuckle and leaves his finger there, letting Penny adjust to the new sensation. The demon growls and brushes his teeth against Penny's soft skin.

"Ah god, you feel so wet." Wade pulls out his finger all the way and pauses before thrusting the finger back in as slow as possible. Penny moans while gripping with enough strength to break Wade's arm. The older man ignores it as he focuses on keeping his slow and steady pace, barely hearing the lewd squelching sounds he loves. After getting, Wade picks up his pace, making Penny suck in a harsh breath until she couldn't hold it anymore. 

"O-oh god, p-please keep going." 

Penny doesn't realize the words that come out of her mouth as she feels her body shake. Wade groans at the words, slightly shifting his hips to stifle his boner that he knows is pressing firmly against Penny. Wade continues and in a bold move, he stops and adds one more finger, going slower but still curling and hitting all the right places. Penny arches her back off of Wade, unknowingly grinding into Wade's semi boner until the older man can't hold back the moan that's been building up and he lets out into Penny's ear. 

"Fuck, look what you're doing to me, puppy. How is someone so sweet...making all those pretty noises? Shit, I feel you tensing up. Why don't you cum like the dirty little girl you wish you were." 

Penny lets out a desperate whiny moan as Wade's fingers go faster and deeper inside of her. She feels tears building up in her eyes and she feels her lower half getting hotter and tenser. Wade keeps stroking and pressing against her g-spot, making him smirk as he feels her orgasm creep up. With one last sharp thrust of Wade's fingers, Penny screams into a broken moan as she cums harder than expected onto the fingers. Cursing, Wade holds Penny up in his arms as she slumps and breaths heavily. As slow as he can, Wade takes out his fingers, chuckling darkly. 

"Damn baby girl, you weren't kidding when you said you haven't done this before. All that built-up pressure. We should do something about that later, huh? 

Still panting and trying to calm down, Penny tilts her head in time to see Wade putting the two fingers in his mouth and start to suck on them, moaning and rolling his eyes back into his head. Penny's eyes widen and she looks away in embarrassment trying not to get turned on even more. With a mischievous grin and a subtle pop sound, Wade takes out his fingers from his mouth and leans in to kiss Penny, who lazily kisses back. They separate soon and Wade picks up Penny in his arms so he can lay her down gently on the bed. The demon chuckles a bit and summons his manilla folder, opening it and looking through. He smiles and walks over to the wheely chair, sitting in it and chuckles.

"Oh, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 
> 
> A little bit of a filler but still plot 
> 
> Also, weird ending, my bad!


	4. A Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen calls with news and maybe have some girl time with Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, nothing much happens other than some tension building between our main characters and plot point set up. 
> 
> Next chapter is when things get a bit serious and intimate!

Penny wakes up to the sound of a sizzling pan and the smell of pancakes, sausages, and eggs. The brunette lifts her head to try to catch the smell more but her sleepy mind is trying to force her to go back to sleep. She lays back down but only to figure out what she can do today. There were no classes today and Tony said he was gonna get swamped today with business meetings and upgrading new inventions. There isn't much for her to do except to write out her homework and maybe take more pictures herself. 

Penny's brain finally, and reluctantly, wakes up enough to get out of bed and follow the sweet heavenly scent of breakfast. The young hero didn't know if this is a dream or not but she wants to follow this to the end. Soon enough, Penny finds herself slowly going into the living room and lazily looking around again until she spots a familiar figure shaking his hips to non-existent music and humming to boot. Penny would be set off by this but for now, all she could think about was the fact that Wade is in her kitchen, making breakfast for whatever reason. Without saying another word, Penny shuffles into the kitchen and sits down at the old splinter inducing table that she needs to replace. As she's playing carefully with a piece of wood that's on the verge of peeling off, Wade suddenly turns around, eyes closed and holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and holding another plate of sausages, eggs, and bacon in the other one. Penny notices the brightly pink Hello Kitty apron he's wearing and she wonders where he got it from and why he's wearing it. Her questions were put on hold when Wade walks over and hums as he sets down both plates in front of Penny and then softly opens his eyes to finally greet his young client. 

"Well good morning, beautiful. How was your sleep?" 

Penny looks the demon up and down as he takes a seat across from her, smiling and moving his head from side to side. He was being cheery for this situation but the young hero didn't really care, she just wanted some food and these pancakes were smelling delicious. They even had blueberries in them. Wait, when did she have blueberries-

"It was fine. How long have you been up?" 

Wade gives a nonchalant shrug as he pushes a fork and a bottle of maple syrup towards Penny. She thanks him before picking up the maple syrup and gently drizzle it over her pancakes. Once she's satisfied with the amount of syrup, she digs her fork into the abnormally fluffy cake and then brings it to her mouth. Penny freezes as soon as she tastes the food, quickly stopping herself from moaning out in pure bliss at how good it tastes. The food is heavenly, which is pretty ironic considering a demon made it, and she doesn't think twice before digging in for another bite. 

Wade chuckles at his client's reaction to his food, which he's not surprised by. Back in hell, other demons were questioning if he were an angel in disguise because of how good he makes his food. Wade sighs and then looks over his client for a minute. Before now, he didn't have much time to notice anything other than some surface things. Like, admittedly, she's super hot and sexy, with a body of such sin, the demon has to restrain himself sometimes so he wouldn't just jump on her without permission. But another factor that Wade has failed to notice is that she's also so innocent. Her facial features like her freckles and warm smile, remind him of an innocent schoolgirl, the goody-two-shoes type. It's all-around confusing since Wade has her profile and the things she thinks are beyond her. Seeing his client be so cute and pure is also frustrating as he finds it harder to look at the face and not just want to kiss every inch and make her feel so good. Not in a one night stand, two strangers have to meet this one time, fuck, and then never again, but in a, I want this person to feel me and vice versa. Wade's incubus side just wants to fuck and get it over with, doing all the dirty little fantasies that are on the paper. However, another part of the demon wants to do something different, something unheard of. He wants to take his time with this one, make it feel like something more than just a one time fuck and run. Wade wants to look into Penny's eyes as he slowly takes her in and then gazes upon that smooth pale, probably freckled body in strides like she's the most important thing to ever come out of the earth. And not even that, he may just want to forget about the sex and go straight into something else. Something that doesn't revolve around sex 24/7.

The fantasy in Wade's mind sounds lovely and sounds typical but it also makes the demon's heart completely ache in frustration and annoyance. Some rules disallowed this kind of behavior. He isn't allowed to get attached to his clients or else a penalty is in order. He knows how that feels and it's not pretty, for any party. He's learned his lesson.

Penny finishes her first pancake on the stack and smiles happily, looking up and about to thank Wade but she catches sight of him gingerly rubbing at his eyebrow, the one that she noticed has a faint but still their scar. Penny quietly wonders what Wade is thinking about but her thoughts get interrupted by the sound of Glamorous playing loudly from Penny's room. The young hero excuses herself from the table and quickly skips to her room. Once in her room, Penny instantly and without even looking at the screen, picks up her phone and answers it, already knowing who was on the other line. 

"Hey, Pen! How're you today? I didn't interrupt your sleeping in plans did I?" 

Penny chuckles and sits on her bed cross-legged, wondering what her friend wants at this hour. 

"Hi Gwen. No, you didn't interrupt my sleeping plans, I was already awake by the time you called." 

A gasp came from the other girl in playful shock.

"Oh my god, who are you? The Penny I know wouldn't wake up at this hour, let alone sound this peppy. Who're you and what have you done to my friend?"

"I'm still me Gwen. Now, is there a reason you called? Not that I mind or anything."

"Pfft, what's got you so in a rush? What, you have work to do or something? I mean, knowing you, you probably finished it already."

"Wh-what- I am not that predictable." 

Gwen snickers on the other line, making Penny groan and start to rethink her friendships a bit. 

"Alright Penny, if you say so. We're getting off track though, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go with to the mall. Harry finally told his father the good news about his travels and now Norman is going throw an unnecessarily big party this weekend, meaning we have to go out and buy ourselves some dresses!" 

"A-a party?"

"Yeah! A super cool fancy rich party. It'll mostly be filled with snobs and snoods but the four of us can just go group together and ignore them altogether. So you in?" 

On one hand, Penny would say no and just stay at home, worrying about work and her upgrades for her suit. On the other hand, Penny misses hanging out with friends all because she was busy or some super villain asshole would come in and wreck all her plans up. Although she doesn't particularly like going out to big parties, especially an Osborne party, Penny will suck it up for once and just go. What's the worse that can happen?

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun. But does it have to be a dress?" 

"Uh, yes! I know you're a tomboy but that we're gonna fix that! Now, I'll be over in 6 minutes! Wear something decent! Ciao!" 

Penny chuckles as she hangs up her phone and breaths out heavily. 

"A party? Well, at least Harry, Gwen, and M.J will be there, so it won't be all bad." 

With a sigh, Penny gets up and starts to get ready for Gwen.

\----------------------------  
A car honking outside makes Wade jolt forward and almost drop dishes he's holding in the sink. The demon looks behind him in time to see Penny running out of her room in dark blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, a black hoodie, and a little purse. She stops in the middle of the living room and looks into the kitchen, smiling at the older man. Wade notices that her hair is pulled back and tied in a messy bun. He smiles at the attempt to keep that monster of hair being tamed. 

"Where are you going looking all pretty?" 

Penny's cheeks grow a hint a red in them, making Wade smirk and chuckle, setting down the dishes and walking into the living room. 

"I'm going out with a friend to the mall. And also really? I look like this all the time. Well, minus the bun because my hair doesn't work like I want it to." 

The young brunette grumbles as she tries to fix the small bun on her hair, getting rid of a few strands of hair in her face. Wade, without saying much, goes up to the young hero and stares at her in a fond gaze. Penny stops fiddling with her hair and is about to say something but it dies in her throat when a rough but gentle hand starts to carefully move the little strands of hair and place them behind her ear. As this continues, Wade gets closer and closer to Penny's face, intensely staring at her. Penny felt her breath hitch as she feels fingers gently stroke her ear between the thumb and the pointer finger. 

It felt weird but it also felt pleasant. Penny couldn't help but sigh and lean into the touch, making Wade smile and start to massage the ear even more. It almost felt unreal to have this much attention, as crazy as it sounds. Penny almost wants to laugh at this situation for being so out of her body's control. Even now, as she's allowing herself to be given this much treatment, Penny realized some things that she wished weren't true.

The young hero realizes that when she went up to college and her life became too hectic, she may...have developed a bit of a touch starved problem. Like her friends said that night they were stupid tipsy and drunk, she's alone. She's too busy to go anywhere, too busy to have fun, too busy...for a relationship she likes. So now, because of this information, she's having no problem letting this demon she summoned touch her and make her feel good. All because she feels lonely and a little clingy. She wonders...if he can feel it too. She wonders if Wade feels lonely too.

Before her thoughts and the touches get any further, another loud and long honk comes from outside. Penny softly gasps and slowly pulls away from the hand almost reluctantly. The brunette blushes heavily and steps back from the demon, not noticing the disappointment in his eyes when she pulled away. Penny mumbles a be right back and then heads out the door. Once outside and running all the way downstairs in a flurry, she notices the familiar black Camaro parked close. Penny presses her hands to her cheek and tries to calm down her tomato red blush and try to calm down her heartbeat. The last thing she needs is Gwen questioning why she's nervous and blushing like she just ran a marathon. 

As Penny gets inside the car, she's greeted by a peppy Gwen who hands her a coffee from Starbucks and instantly starts to put on some music. Once they were on the road, Gwen starts to talk about other things like what kind of dress they would wear and what they should do at the party. 

'Perfect,' Penny thought as she sips her coffee. She rather not think about the incident that occurred in her living room but deep in the back of her mind, she felt a pang of tension rise in her. The young hero tries to ignore her nagging thoughts but they overwhelm her to no end. With a subtle sigh and a nervous sip of her coffee, she lays back in the leather chair and starts to listen to soft music on the radio. 

' I'm going to have to talk thoroughly with Wade when I get the chance. Before this gets out of control.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect people to like this story so much! Thank you for those who give me Kudos and comment on this story, I am so sorry this took so long! Blame my inability to save progress when I turn off my computer or accidentally closing the window!  
> （；´д｀）ゞ


	5. Make Up Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Penny find the perfect dresses and Wade takes control of the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out the depths of art block* I LIIIIVVVEEE! 
> 
> Oh my fucking god! I finally update! I'm so sorry for you patient people out there waiting for another chapter. It was very difficult to finish this chapter the way I wanted it to because mainly, I had a lot of endings for this. 
> 
> This is what happens when I let my brain run free.
> 
> Finally chose one that sets up the next chapter which will start the plot going. 
> 
> By the way, I don't know why, but I wanted to do something with long tongues so enjoy some spicy moments of Wade basically fucking Penny's mouth with his tongue! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Wade stands in the middle of the room, longingly looking at the door and racking his head around the encounter he just had. He's even more confused by his actions. What he did just now was completely his doing and he did it without so much as a second thought like his body just reacted and responded in that manner. He was even disappointed by how sudden Penny left. He wanted her to stay longer and maybe continue the touches he gave out. She seemed hesitant, but it the look on Penny's face as he gently played with her ear. She looked content to be around him, almost a bit too happy. Wade starts to wring his hands together as he starts to think about his situation. He couldn't get that freckled smile out of his head, the way her hair felt in between his fingers, the way her blush was light, and the way she leaned into the touch. If that moment could've lasted longer...what would've happened?

Wade grows silent as his whole mind began to race up excuse after excuse, scenario after scenario. He doesn't notice that he's pacing around the room, breathing heavily and mumbling to himself.

"This is crazy! The number one rule of being an incubus is to not get attached!"

The demon laughs hysterically at his words and then finally decides to sit down on the couch where he slumps over and becomes interested in the black screen on the T.V. His mind still raced but now he's too tired to actually do something about it. He covers his face in his hands, looking towards the ceiling and then exhaling loudly and slightly annoyed.

"I just need to do my job, when Penny comes home, we're discussing the list and making sure everything will go right. I will not get attached. I will not get attached. I will not get attached. I will not..."

~*~  
Penny looks through the tenth rack of dresses with a look of tiredness in her eyes. She doesn't know how long she and Gwen have been at this mall but she has to slightly blame it on herself because she's being picky.

It's not like she wants to, as inexcusable as it may seem, but with some of the selection of dresses here in the mall, she has to. Gwen keeps showing her dresses that either doesn't sit well for Penny's taste, or they are way too revealing and skimpy. At each one of them, Penny is starting to get tired of feeling her face go red with embarrassment and saying the word no. And she can tell that Gwen is too by the way her peppy aura is starting to be taken over by an exhausted and bothered one.

As Penny starts on a new rack of dresses, she doesn't see her friend get a mischievous look in her eye as she creeps up behind the young brunette and then exaggeratedly presents the dress.

"Ta-da! Come on Penny, you have to wear something like this!"

Penny sighs and turns around only to immediately blush and push the dress out of way.

"I am not wearing that Gwen! That is way too revealing!"

Penny squeaks and pulls her hood up, embarrassingly feeling her face heat up at the sight of the dress Gwen picked out. The young hero maybe tired of rejecting so many choices and tired of blushing at each one, but this one is pushing it a bit. The material is like latex mixed with lace and the design itself makes the young hero cringe internally. The dress is a dark crimson red, which Penny will admit is a nice color, but the dress itself is a big no-no as the bottom is way too[ tight, way too short for her liking, and the latex stops right above her belly button. The top of it is no better as it gets to the lace and all it looks like is a longer bra that pushes up her breasts to make them more noticeable. Penny bites her lip nervously while Gwen talks about it and how it could work so well.

"Come on Penny, this dress will make your curves pop! It'll look so cute on you."

The blonde quickly shoves the dress in front of Penny to get a quick fit on what it'll look like on her. Penny blushes inside her hood more as Gwen tries to fit it onto her. The older girl huffs at the hoodie in the way. In an attempt to stir away from the dress, Penny backs away from the fit and starts to fidget with her fingers and the hem of her jacket.

"Gwen, I don't really like that dress, can't we just...pick something else?"

The blonde girl looks at her friend as she holds the dress tight to her. "Penny, we've been here for a long while. Can you not be so stubborn?" The younger girl shrugs her shoulders subtly and then looks away from her friend's gaze. With a final breath, Gwen puts up the dress s and then starts to look through the racks again. Penny feels a little bad for rejecting the umpteenth dress Gwen has shown her, but she ignores her feelings in favor of helping Gwen look for her dress. She slowly sheds her hood off and continues to look through the racks until Gwen squeals and practically runs full force in front of Penny. She has a sparkle in her eyes as she holds up the dress in front of Penny.

"I..am..a genius! Penny!"

Penny finally looks at the dress in contemplation. Even though it's in the theme of Gwen's other dresses, it still covered more bits than the others. The dress looks silky, smooth to the touch. The top is white with straps that have to be tied around her neck. There's a deep V cut that stops right where breasts meet. Now for the bottom of the dress, it's pure black and a little too short but what catches Penny's eye is the long black transparent skirt that is attached that goes down to her ankles. Penny hates to admit it but it does look cute. Plus, she just wants to go home and lay in her bed. Maybe talk to Wade a little bit about that scene that happened in the living room.

Penny's mind starts to wander back to that moment. It was a little weird at how comfortable she felt with him just messing with her hair and cradling her cheek. She can't forget how he looked either. Wade looked content as well. She even noticed how his eyes went soft when he looked at her. Almost like he longs for something he can't have.

Suddenly, embarrassing thoughts start to fill Penny's head, making her want to hide in her hoodie forever. The young hero bites her lip as she suppresses the urge to lift her hands to her face and touch where Wade's hand had been. She could still feel the warmth that it brought and how rough and coarse they felt, contrasting the gentleness. Penny feels her eyes flutter for a fleeting moment but she quickly catches herself with a single rough head shaking. She looks at Gwen, thanking every god imaginable that she's still talking a mile a minute about the dress and the party itself.

"Oh, we are gonna turn some heads at the party Penny! With our dresses combined, we'll be the talk of the party. I wonder what dress M.J is gonna wear as well. Ooh, I wonder if Harry is gonna match, that's something they do. God, they're such complete dorks and I love them."

Penny smiles weakly but fondly at her friend as she gingerly takes the dress into her hands in a silent agreement. Gwen happily claps her hands and goes into the changing room to get her dress. Gwen's dress was simple enough: a tight, medium lengthen, dark red silk dress with spaghetti straps and a deep cut where the breasts should be at. There's also a cut on one side of the leg, all the way up her thigh, exposing the skin there giving Penny some serious Jessica Rabbit vibes. Once Gwen comes back with her dress delicately in her hand, the two girls make their way towards check out to pay for the stuff. While the energetic blonde buys the dresses and strikes up a conversation with the tired lady behind the counter, Penny's mind starts to wander off again like before. She keeps silently asking questions about Wade and where his morales lie, what his intentions are, what's the end goal?

Gwen notices her friend being weird again and she gently shakes her shoulder, trying to snap her out of it. Penny lifts her head so she can meet Gwen's eyes. The blonde makes a satisfying noise and then waves to the cashier who surprisingly waves back. Both girls grab their dressers off the counter and head out of the store, ready to go there next destination.

With a bit of guilt rising in Penny because of her recent 'uncalled for' spacing out, she applies to buy lunch for the both of them. As they are in the waiting line of some random burger joint in the mall, Gwen pinches a piece of the brunette's hoodie sleeve, effectively pulling her back enough so that the older girl can whisper towards her.

"Hey Penny, are you alright? That was...weird back there. You kept spacing out back there."

Penny turns to the side slightly so she can see her friend in her peripheral. She tries to open her mouth to speak but she feels her throat not responding too well. What should she say? What could she say? Something like, 'Yeah Gwen, I'm fine, but do you remember when I said that the ritual didn't work? Well, that was a lie! See, it did work and now some sexy demon is at my house, saying that he won't leave until all my sexual needs and kinks have been satisfied and now I'm contemplating that the demon might actually have something else planned for me, so yeah, totally fine.' That just seemed too stressful and word vomity. She needed to think about this for a second because, on one hand, Gwen is one of her best friends and she knows that she can handle something like this. She was one of the reporters that walked up Spidergirl after the big Dr. Octavius fight and demanded the gossip and the story. Of course, she can handle something as trivial as this. Still, at the same time, the situation feels a bit too stressful. Hell, she can barely believe it herself. Penny smiles at Gwen and turns around so she can move the line along.

"I'm fine Gwen, i-it's really nothing. I'm just...um...thinking of that test I have soon. Yeah, I'm wondering if I remembered all the right variables and the right formulas and-and-"

"Alright alright I get it, you're a huge nerd. Man Penny, your brain is so weird sometimes." Gwen emphasizes her point by playfully poking at the younger girl's head, making her chuckle and swat away at the hands. They laughing and giggling all the way to the counter where they ordered their food and Penny paid for it, crying internally at her broke college student wallet, and they both continued there conversation at a table in the back. They ate and talked about the party and excited they were for Harry and M.J. Penny congratulated Gwen as well for her achievement, not noticing the sadness that bled through with those words until Gwen takes Penny's hands and squeezes it a bit.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, i-it's ok you know, to be sad about everything." Penny blinks at her friend who's happy smile is replaced by a nervous one. The young hero's hands feel cold and clammy now, making her shake slightly. Taking a deep breath, she squeezes back in a fond manner and chuckles lowly.

"Yeah, I'm ok Gwen, it's just that, Harry, M.J, and you will be moving soon. I just want to make the most of it, that's all."

"Well, why don't you join us? Maybe, take a little break."

Penny chuckles louder, suddenly becoming interested in the straw that's floating in her drink.

"Last time I took a break, half of New York almost imploded because I fucked up a man's life."

Gwen gasps like she's offended and dives in to swat at Penny's hand, this time making it sting a bit. Penny recoils her hand back, flailing it to her chest. She looks at her friend and finally takes in the steady pout face she has, puffing out her cheeks with her hands on her hips. Penny knows she's about to get a Gwen lecture, and she knows she's gonna be right.

"Penelope May Parker, don't say that! That was just bad timing and a dick move on Otto's part. It's not your fault that Otto went on some rampage and almost exploded downtown Manhattan. It's not even Norman's fault. Hell, it wasn't anyone's fault, it was just a sad story about a man who dived too deep into his work. You couldn't have prevented it and neither could Norman. Ever since that, what has really happened in New York? A few robberies? Purse snatchings-"

"Don't forget about attempted rapes, maniacs who think bombs are play toys, and drunken idiots who think carrying a gun will make them the tough guy." Penny lightly tugs at the few loose strands of hair that are starting to cover her forehead. Gwen huffs and takes a big bite of her burger, obviously frustrated and worried about her friend who can't take the hint.

"Penny, my point is...you've been dealing with New York and its dealings for way too long. Let the Avengers take some of the load off and take a break. Come to California with me. We can go and see the Hollywood sign, and maybe have fun on the sunny beaches! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Penny laughs and sits back in her chair. This got the Wade thoughts out of her mind but now, she's gotta deal with this. It's funny how her life can go from worrying about some sex demon and then go straight back into worrying about your friends leaving and the fate of New York. A long silence fell between the two girls, only the sound of different people around them and the hustling and bustling of the waiters and cooks fill the gap. Gwen takes a long sip from her drink and then finishes off her burger. Penny takes little nibbles from her fries while nervously swinging her feet and looking down at her tray. The silence makes her uncomfortable and she starts to squirm in her seat, half prepared to get up and find a way out of the restaurant. Suddenly, Gwen slams her drink down and takes one final look at Penny, making the brunette swallow hard and feel her throat clench.

"Look, Penny, I'm your best friend. So are Harry and M.J. For us to leave you like breaks our hearts too. At this party, I want us to have fun and just be ourselves, total little shits," Gwen pauses and laughs. Penny joins in softly and leans into her hands peacefully. "I want us to have our fun while it lasts too. All I'm saying... is that when we leave, please do us a favor and don't worry. We'll be fine. You worry about yourself and practice a bit of self-care. Take a break sometimes. Do it after you finish that test you undeniably studied hours for. Just...be careful, alright?"

Gwen takes a deep breath after her little speech and she smiles again, brightly. Penny can't help but smile back fondly and laugh. After that, they continued to their lunch and conversations, making the young brunette feel lighter and happier. At least that's one problem down.

\----

Wade sits up on the couch, tapping his foot as he looks at the blank screen of the TV. He hears the faint sound of a car closing and he can hear a familiar voice slowly coming closer and closer. Taking in a deep breath, Wade stood to his full height, chest puffed, tail out, claws out. He's going to do his job. He's not going to get distracted again. He waited patiently until his sharp ears twitch with the sound of keys jangling in place. The door opens and he sees his client humming sweetly as she carries in a big long black bag. The apartment is dark so of course, Penny hasn't seen Wade yet, but the demon can see her and he licks his lips as he takes quiet strides towards her. The young girl places the long bag on her coat rack as she closes the door and then takes off her jacket to go along with it. It's silent, other than the shuffling of Penny putting things in place and Wade starts to think for a second. 

He's going to do this. Once he does this, he has to keep up with it. He has to. Not waiting any longer, Wade hurriedly crowds Penny to the wall, turning her around to face him while using his arms to smack on the door, placing them on either side of her. He takes notice of the gasp that leaves her and the way that Penny is biting her lip. The way the young girl is playing with the hem of her shirt while she's looking dead at him, trying to catch his eye or at least, try to figure out what is happening. Wade removes one hand away from the door to flick his hand up, causing all the lights in the living room to come on at once. Wade goes back to crowding Penny, leaning in slowly, letting his breath get heavy as he watches Penny's eyes flicker from nervousness to fear to something else more naughty.

Wade stops right as their lips were gonna touch. With a low growl, Wade uses his big hand to wrap around the younger's neck. He can feel how tense she is. He can feel how her throat bobs with each breath and gulp she takes. Taking it a bit slower, he lifts his thumb under Penny's bottom lip and pulls, grinning as he sees how swollen and pink it looks. Wade unconsciously takes little licks at the worried lip, occasionally thumbing over it. He growls in delight as he feels Penny shudder beneath him. That only gives him the motivation to come in and snatch that pretty pink bottom lip in his sharp teeth, tugging at it until he hears whimpering and whining. The noises make his job so much fun. Wanting to resume their 'discussion' somewhere softer, Wade let's go of Penny's lip, giving it one last lick, before grabbing behind smooth thighs so he can lift his client up with no hesitation. 

Penny shrieks as she's being lifted off the ground suddenly and she instinctively wraps her arms around Wade's neck as the demon quickly wraps slender legs around his waist. Wade grits his teeth and hisses as he pulls Penny close to him, enough so that their hips are meeting in just the right spot. He chuckles softly when he sees Penny's pretty blush get deeper as she tries to look down between them. Instead, Wade scowls and starts to kiss her, tongue and all. Penny's muffled gasps and whines come through as Wade works his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice until he is sated. He uses his tongue length to push further down, deeper and deeper until Penny starts to gag. He calmly reaches his hand to her back until he slowly arches it, getting his hand up Penny's shirt and to her back. He gently takes out a claw and goes from the between the shoulder blades all the down to the base of his client's spine. Penny still chokes softly and shudders deliciously, making Wade wonder if he can spark that reaction again. He uses this time to snake his hand back up the young girl's nape, pinching it slightly and rubbing deep circles around certain spots.

Wade smirks as Penny whimpers this time, tightening her grip on Wade and effectively pulling them closer than before. Wade stops his hands and moves his head back far enough that his lips are away from Penny's, but close enough so that half of his tongue is still in her mouth while Wade tries to shift his weight so that he can get met with some kind of friction. After a few more annoying tries, he rumbles deep in Penny's mouth and backs away from the door, stomping towards Penny's room while she mumbles little protests. Wade doesn't care as he kicks the bedroom door open, knocking one of the hinges off and causing there to be a shallow hole in the wood. Before Penny can make more protests, he comes to the bed and lays down, slowly pulling back until his tongue is completely out of Penny's mouth. Wade growls something primal as he sees the thin line of saliva connecting them together and then vanishing. Penny's face is flushed a pretty pink, glasses skewed on her face hiding the dark and glassy look in her eyes. Her pants are continuously heavy as she looks at the demon, confused as to what happened so suddenly. As Penny catches her breath, Wade comes in closer again, leaning on his forearms enough that he's inches away. His lower half is pressed to Penny's as he gently rocks it back and forth, sighing when he finally feels enough friction. 

Penny gasps as she feels the apparent hard-on from the demon. In a flurry of panic, she tries to push away the demon but her arms and wrists feel like they're pinned down on the bed. Biting her lip and panicking slightly, she looks directly at Wade who is smirking and getting closer to her, getting more erratic with his movements as he moves his hands to Penny's face. One hand comes to her slender neck again, fingers and thumb wrapping snugly around while his clawed index finger teases that bottom lip out. His other hand gingerly lifts up Penny's shirt, cursing while selfishly feeling the smooth skin underneath. He stops once he feels some textured material. Wade looks down to see a dark red bra, patternless and boring silk that pushes up her breasts. He scoffs at the lack of design and personality to it so he stares longer and quietly takes notice of the size and already knowing the next step of this arrangement. 

Wade darkly smiles at his thoughts but gets taken out when Penny whimpers again, trembling in underneath the demon and swallowing hard. Leaning down enough to breath in Penny's face, he smiles and bares his teeth, slightly clicking them because he can. He gives one last kiss on Penny's jaw and then sits up enough to meet Penny's eyes. They are clouded over but they still hold some confusion and curiosity, probably still wondering what's happening. Wade grunts as he sits up, straddling his client's hips while still pressing her head down. He gives one more long. drawn out thrust before turning his facial expression hard and menacing. 

"That, my dear puppy, is what happens when you keep a demon waiting. Now, I know you want to take it slow but I really need to do my job here. Since I am fairer than most demons, I'll give you a choice. Either let us continue today, or you choose a date that we can continue." 

Wade gets close to Penny again and he can see the noticeable gulp as he growls lowly, turning his eyes dark and smiling wickedly.

"Either way, I'm going to take what I want."


End file.
